Miso Soup
by Kyoru-KiTTy-ArTist
Summary: Kyoru oneshot. Kyo is sick. So Tohru makes him feel better. Love love loveeee


Konnichiwa! Just a short drabble on Kyo and Tohru... yea...

* * *

"Nnng…" Kyo stumbled down the stairs and put his hand up to prevent himself from crashing into the wall he was about to come face to face with. He leaned his forehead on the wall and moaned. He had to get breakfast and walk to school, but his head was so dizzy.

"Crap…" Kyo tried to go through the kitchen doorway, but lost his balance easily and bumped into someone. Kyo's body disappeared as a small orange poof came in its place.

"Uwah! Kyo-kun!!" The 'someone' he had bumped into turned and knelt beside the kitten that was lying on the ground in a heap. "Kyo-kun, are you okay?!?!?" Tohru picked him up in her arms.

He managed to nod his head slightly. Boy, did she smell real nice.

"K-Kyo-kun?" Tohru stood, feeling the cat's forehead, noticing it was a bit red, and drew in a sharp gasp of air. "Kyo! You're burning up!" Kyo smiled to himself in his sick state, breathing a, "Nu-uh…"

"Yes, yes!" Tohru exclaimed, panicked. Kyo let a small "Heh" escape, knowing only to himself that in her panicky moment, she had forgotten the proper 'kun' at the end of his name. Only without the 'kun' did he sound special and close to her.

His head hurt again and he moaned. "Nah… Tohru, I'm okay…"

"No, no!! You're not well!!"

"No… you don't havta…do anything… just put me down… and go to… school," his breath was short and he felt like he was going to fall asleep any second. He realized he was whining in her arms just as she scurried up the stairs. But he didn't care; he just wanted to lay there in her arms. As she was rushing up the stairs to his room, it made his head even dizzier. "…eh…dizzy…" he moaned.

She stopped abruptly in front of his door, "Eh, you're dizzy, Kyo-kun?"

The sudden cease of movement made him nauseous, "Meh…"

She smiled sweetly and slowly walked into his room and placed his on his futon. She went to his drawers and pulled out a pair of pajamas.

"Honda-san?" Someone said, making a banging noise.

Tohru jumped in surprise and peeked through a crack in the door, totally oblivious to the POOF behind her.

Yuki was standing in the hall in his school uniform facing Tohru's door. He was knocking on it with his fist, and clutching his school bag with the other. "Honda-san? Are you in there?"

"N-no, I'm here, Yuki-kun," Tohru slid opened Kyo's bedroom door a little bit more. Yuki turned and walked over to her smiling with curiosity. He gave a small laugh.

"Uh…wha-what are you doing in the stupid ca- … I mean, Kyo's room?" he asked correcting himself with a cough.

Before Tohru could answer, a groan came from behind her. Tohru turned and Yuki peeked over her head.

In an instant of the sight in front of her, Tohru screamed, turning around so fast, her nose went through the door, tearing the delicate paper. Yuki's face grimaced and he backed away, clearing his throat this time.

"D-don't answer my question…" Yuki turned and ran down the stairs, leaving Tohru with her red blushed face against the door. "I'll see you at school…" he called over his shoulder. She heard the sliding of a heavy door and when she assumed he was gone, she took a step back from the door, looking at the hole. She dismissed it and cautiously turned back around, hoping that Kyo had his pants on now. (A/N: XD You get it now??)

Thankfully, he had jut finished fitting them on. Their faces were an identical strawberry color.

"S-sorry…" he stammered, still feeling light-headed, but thoroughly embarrassed.

"N-no! It was m-my fault…" Tohru trembled still from the shock. "I'll go get an ice pack and make some soup for you. Just get in bed and I'll be right back." She left and Kyo plopped down on his futon and got under the covers. Ah, his bed felt so great, to lie down… and…sleep………… (zzzzzzzzz)

* * *

After some time, Kyo stirred awake from something but didn't want to open his eyes. He felt something enclosed on his left hand, something soft and warm.

"Shh…shh…" someone softly whispered. Kyo felt intrigued by the voice, and it almost urged him enough to want to open his eyes. "It's okay… go back to sleep."

He felt a discomforting feeling in his stomach. He opened his eyes fully, and saw Tohru kneeling beside him, holding his hand. Her fingers traced the beads on his wrist. He started to sit up suddenly, but realized he was still really dizzy, so he got up slower. She noticed he had awakened, let go of his hand and asked, "Hungry?"

He nodded his head, missing the pleasant feeling of her holding that hand, and Tohru got out a little table. She put it in front of Kyo, so it was on top of his blanket-covered thighs. She put a bowl of hot soup in front of him and handed him a spoon.

Slowly, he scooped up some soup and blew on it lightly. He tasted it and his senses perked up. Firstly, because the soup was really good. And secondly, it was miso soup. The same kind he had made her when she was sick. He looked at her. She was staring at him, smiling. He turned his attention back to the soup. "…Ah…" he was about to say something, but he didn't even know **what** to say to her.

"Is it…not good?" she spoke instead.

"Huh? Oh…no, no! It's great! Really, it's good," he took another spoonful to prove his truthful point. Tohru laughed; he had a noodle stuck on his cheek. She picked up a napkin, and wiped his cheek, "Here."

Kyo blushed from her soft touch and when she had placed the napkin down, he wiped his cheek and lips with the back of his hand.

"T-Tohru…"

"Uh-huh?"

"Thanks…"

"Oh! I-it's nothing……Kyo."

Kyo stopped in mid-spoonful. Did he hear wrong again? Was Tohru forgetting the politeness she always used? Not that Kyo talked proper, but he knew well enough that if you don't say the 'kun' or the 'chan' or the 'san' , you talking to a person who's really close or special to you. Someone you lo-

Kyo looked at her with a slight flustered look. Surely she didn't mean…

She was still smiling at him. She knew what she said. He knew what she said. He returned her smile, eyes locking, and felt a sudden eruption of warmth inside. And he knew it wasn't the fever.

Owari

* * *

So... was it good? Bad? Weird? Not weird? Funny? Cute? Stupid? Random?? XD

Please review!!!!!


End file.
